


[诚兮]上海之夜

by aaa455610944



Category: cx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa455610944/pseuds/aaa455610944





	[诚兮]上海之夜

有异物侵入，天雷，现在关掉还来得及

“出来。”

“干嘛，”电话那头声音略有点嘈杂，兮兮压低了声音，“我们在给cat过生日呢。”

“猫神——诺言——”久诚大声喊着，欠揍的声音透过听筒传来。

“大哥你小点声，”兮兮看了一眼人群，似乎没人注意他，他走出房间，“昨天就又语音又电话的，抽什么风。”

“赶紧的，”久诚扣着电话施施然道，“爸爸我难得来一趟上海，快出来。”

兮兮叹了口气，说：“住哪个酒店了，微信发我。”

兮兮回身看了一眼，队友们在吃丰盛的火锅外送，喝酒打闹热热闹闹的。昨天刚获得比赛的胜利，今天有些轻微的懈怠也是人之常情，少我一个不少，他跟身边的诺言打了声招呼，握着手机出门去了。

久诚刚站了近四个小时的解说台，腰酸背痛口干舌燥，但他还是先把房间号微信发给兮兮，然后才放下手机拧开桌上的水喝了两口。  
同刚刚搭档解说的两人打了招呼，他跟陪同他一起来的领队走出场馆。十点多钟了，天色已晚，打比赛的队员和观众们早已走尽，只剩了些工作人员在收拾打扫。  
繁华喧嚷的场馆寂静下来，他从后门走出去，抬头望了一眼。  
从这里往上看也只能看到一片不甚开阔的天空。  
上海的天没有成都的美呢。

打车回到酒店，领队拿着手机和两人身份证到前台，交了押金换了两张房卡回来。他们一同坐电梯到楼上，领队住他隔壁，跟他道声晚安，他笑笑权作回应。  
结果门刚一关上，微信又响起来，明后天的行程全给他发了过来，久诚无奈回复，边回复边心想一星的基地真是偏僻。  
似乎知道他在想什么似的，门被叩响。

他打开门，许久未见的张世豪就立在眼前。他似乎瘦了一点，头发柔顺地垂下来，先前染的两缕蓝色也减淡了，像是锐气也跟着一并消减了似的。穿着白色印奇怪图案的半袖T恤，彰显着他那在久诚看来有点奇怪的时尚感，露在外面的一截胳膊颇为白皙，黑色镶白条的长裤，再往下他趿拉了一双休闲鞋，纤细白净的脚腕看得久诚口干舌燥，他拽住兰兮的胳膊，一把把他拉进房间关上门。

“诶——你至于吗——”兮兮说，久诚力气大得很，他扯着兮兮推推搡搡到床上，欺身上去，捏着他的手腕举过头顶。

“最近锻炼得不错啊，”兮兮没挣开，调侃道，“训练赛没少输吧。”

“少扯那些有的没的，昨天干啥去了？”

“我什么也没干啊，不想跟你个坑货双排而已。”兮兮眨眨眼，“你先松手，我去冲个澡。”

今天久诚下身穿了件极宽松的短裤，上身却因为要解说，里面穿着紧身的蓝色衬衫，纽扣扣到第一颗，外面是蓝色格子西装，戴着眼镜，整个人由内而外散发出禁欲感。  
久诚松了一只手，拉着他的手腕顺着自己腰腹往下摸：“别洗了……”

兮兮的手触碰到他下身已经硬挺起来的某处，触电般缩回手：“衣冠禽兽。”

“这叫斯文败类。”久诚低下头含住他的唇，唇齿相接，兮兮闭上眼回应，久诚的舌头强硬地伸进他的口里卷住他的舌尖。天气本来就热，他们身上更热，空调的冷气往外吹着却于事无补，床上两个人却还未做什么就已经快烧起来。  
夏天衣物格外好脱，没一会久诚就把身下的兮兮扒个精光，那些价格不菲的潮牌被他随手往地下一丢，换来兮兮带着怒意咬在他胳膊上的一个牙印。  
反观久诚，他碍事的外套被他丢下去，身上的衬衫还好好地穿着，短裤褪下一半，硬挺的那玩意顶着兮兮身下，眼镜也没摘，随着他的动作被顶灯反出光亮，真真一副斯文败类的样子。

“你赶紧脱了，”兮兮去解他衬衫，被久诚拿手隔开，兮兮抱怨道，“没地方下嘴都。”

“不，我就要穿这个干你。”久诚说，他扯开自己领口的两个扣子，露出半截锁骨来，复又含上兮兮胸前乳尖。

兮兮不甘示弱地咬上他脖颈，在那上面用力吮吻，留了一个不大不小的红印子，说：“明天你是不还有评论席，你就带着这个去吧。”

“挺关心我的嘛。”久诚得意道。

“谁管你。”

他们也很久未做了，进入的时候兮兮也有点紧张，轻吟了一声，久诚略停顿了一下，然后俯身亲他一口，在他耳边道：“放松点。”

“我放松着呢。”兮兮不甘示弱白他一眼，“快点，行不行啊你。”

久诚把自己那粗长的性器缓缓送进去，整根没入的时候两人都发出喟叹。久诚搂着兮兮让他适应了一会儿，接着道：“你是不又瘦了，好硌，一星伙食那么差的吗。”

“那你去找不硌的。”兮兮伸脚想要踹他，被久诚捉住脚腕。

“明明是你对我爱答不理的。”久诚说，说到这他思及昨天拉他双排都惨遭拒绝，脾气也上来了，也不再管他适不适应，掐着兮兮的腰际开始进出，兮兮咬着下唇不知在隐忍着什么，身体却很诚实，随着久诚的动作轻轻颤动着。

“不接我电话？嗯？”久诚用了点劲，寻了个刁钻的角度干进去，他还是对张世豪那样了如指掌，就像赛场上的操作一样，精准命中，重重碾过敏感点，换来兮兮一阵轻微的战栗。

“我那时候……”

“语音也不回？”久诚没让他解释，又狠狠地一记顶弄，兮兮的尾音就转成一声小声呜咽。

“我不是回了……啊……”兮兮被久诚弄得几乎在床上颠簸，“你……让人说话啊！”

“你说呀。”久诚施施然道，却又在兮兮想张嘴地时候用力干进去。

“操！”

“你咋骂人呢。”久诚好整以暇地掐了把兮兮的脸颊，兮兮已经被他搞得面色潮红，眼里泛起水光，反观他却神清气爽的样子，甚至上衣都好好的穿在身上。

“慢点慢点，”兮兮说，“不行了，太久没弄了受不住。”

久诚停下，手在兮兮身上自下而上色情地摸了一圈，而那双手，刚刚还被导播给了特写。  
职业选手的手大多是修长又好看的。  
久诚无名指上还戴着他那个惯常戴的装饰戒指，兮兮曾经对他执着于戴这玩意嗤之以鼻，如今也不得不承认戒指给他的手衬托出一种尤为特殊的味道来。  
久诚翻了个身到一边，在床头窸窸窣窣翻着什么。兮兮躺尸喘了一会儿，突然感受到一个带点凉意的东西抵着他的穴口，等他意识到那是什么玩意的时候，几乎一个激灵，浑身都起了层薄薄的鸡皮疙瘩：“曹志顺，你干什么……”

“别怕……”久诚轻声哄骗道。

“你给我滚啊，这能不怕么，我拿这玩意搞你试试？”

“肯定让你爽好吧。”久诚把那支他刚刚在解说台上把玩过，用来记录过的笔堪堪送进去一指，还算他做个人，扯了个套子套在上面，让兮兮不至于太难过。

“这他妈什么办公室play……”兮兮吐槽，但还是扭了扭腰努力适应了一下那支笔，好在它不似曹志顺那物件的粗大，更容易适应些。只是那羞耻感真不是盖的。

“你乖乖的，给咱伺候舒服了，赶明儿给你个总监当当。”久诚说。

“还玩起来了你，”兮兮笑，“有你这么土的总裁吗，咱咱的。”

“湖南省常德市曹家村曹氏集团董事长，懂不你。”久诚说完，把那支笔又往里送了不少，剩了不到一半在外面，那东西擦到内壁上，磨出兮兮难耐的呻吟。

搞爽了以后久诚把那支笔拿出来，换上自己早已勃发的性器，到底是这个东西和兮兮契合，兮兮搂住他，也热烈地回应着。尽管两人都已经很累了，但却还是用尽全部力气跟对方激烈纠缠着，似乎想把这段落下时光补上一样。  
他们对彼此那么熟悉，知道用什么姿势，亲吻哪里，能让对方爽得浑身战栗，喊到声音干哑。这样的了解源于他们一同走过的时光，镌刻在他们生命里，永远也丢不掉。  
久诚把兮兮送上高潮的时候含住兮兮的下唇，牙齿用了点力咬破了点皮，兮兮正爽着也没力气骂他，两人唇齿纠缠，腥甜味道在口腔里漫开来。

“张世豪，你别故意冷落我。”

“你说什么？”高潮的时候兮兮有点耳鸣，根本没听清。

“没什么。”

第二天他们睡到中午，久诚今天要去评论席挂机，兮兮也该回去和队伍汇合。  
两人穿得人模狗样分道扬镳，兮兮先走，被久诚叫住。

他不解地回身。

“我知道你怎么想的，张世豪。”久诚说，“无论怎么样，那一年你都丢不掉的。”

兮兮愣了一下，然后说：“说什么呢，没头没尾的。”

“你看过我QQ签名吗？”

“没看过，什么啊。”

“没看过算了——拜拜。”

“莫名其妙你，走了。”

门被阖上，久诚小声抱怨：“还玩QQ区呢，QQ都不看的。”  
他拿指纹给手机解了锁，点了下企鹅，在界面上找到自己的头像。  
一排昭示等级的太阳下面是一行挺小的字：

我只想回到当年的我，回到当年的我们。

fin.


End file.
